Tango
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: I don't want to give anything away. The pairing will remain hidden until it's revealed in the story. This is a oneshot. Enjoy! Rated for safety not for content.


**Author's Note: I do not own Glee. I have no real idea where this came from, but who am I to deny inspiration when it finds me? I hope you enjoy this. This is a oneshot. I do not intend to continue it just to forewarn you.**

* * *

The stage had been set. He knew a few of the names on the list of those invited. He was privileged to have been selected by one of the hosts to train them in some various forms of dances. He'd been made privy to the guest list and could not help but smirk at one of the names he had seen on it. It had been several months since last they'd seen one another and there was so much that person did not know.

It was to be a grand gala event. A giant masquerade ball in the old world Venetian style. Costumes were to be elaborate, masks even more so and illusions were to be maintained until the time of the unmasking. A plan began to flow inside his mind. Something that would have to be ever so carefully executed if it were to happen as he intended.

Thankfully, none among the hosts were against the myriad ways people could interact with one another. One obstacle down. Next would be his own costume. It would have to be carefully tailored to allow him maximum range of movement yet still be suitable to the event. And he wanted a full face mask that only left the barest hint of his gaze viewable. He wanted his eyes hidden in the shadows so it is all too hard to figure out his true identity.

The person he intended to draw into his plot was hopelessly romantic enough to be enticed into the dance. The idea of dancing with some handsome, dark stranger would be thrilling enough to draw him in - but to keep him enthralled - well that would take much more work. Since he was somewhat working for the people hosting the event, he might be able to arrange a song to be played, but there was the problem of finding his intended dance partner and then cueing the music.

Well perhaps the cue would not be so hard to give. Considering the nature of his intended dance partner, finding the individual might not be as impossible as he feared. He decided to speak with Ernesto. The man was one of the hosts and was of the right mentality to be helpful in this endeavor.

"Is something wrong?" Ernesto inquires.

"Not at all Sir. I happened to spy a familiar name on the guest list and I was wondering if it might be possible to arrange something." He explains.

"What did you wish to arrange?" Ernesto asks.

"One dance. A Tango to be precise. I would have to find my intended dance partner which may prove... interesting considering the masquerade. But once I succeed might it be possible to cue the band to start up a specific song?" He asks.

Ernesto's lips curl in a sly grin. "Male or female partner, if I might be so bold?"

"Male." He answers simply.

"Oh all the more interesting. Did you have a song in mind already?" Ernesto was practically bouncing with anticipation already.

"My mind has gone through several suitable songs for the Tango and while there could be infinite possibilities I was thinking that it might be more fitting for two men to entertain the crowd with the Assassin's Tango." He explains.

Ernesto ponders that. "Mmm I believe you might be right. Am I to take this that your intended will be in on what is going on or?"

"Oh no, I intend it to be a surprise. But I do know for a fact that my intended partner does know the dance and will be more than capable of following my lead so that no one will know that this is anything other than another grand spectacle to behold for the Halloween Masque." He says with a smirk.

"I will make certain that the band knows the song and when you find your intended, catch my attention and I will make sure your music starts at an appropriate time." Ernesto chuckles.

"Thank you Sir."

"Always a pleasure, of course." Ernesto says with a smile, dismissing the man to return to his work.

With that aspect handled, he decided to text his roommate and see if she couldn't help him find out at least the color palette that his intended partner would be rocking for the masque. He wanted to select something complimentary in color tone, but opposite. He couldn't let on too much to his roommate or she would never let him hear the end of it. She should be going but she had a recital the next day and couldn't be out late if she was going to perform. He understood, but it was still kind of a disappointment. He knew she'd love to see what he was cooking up.

As the days passed, he made his preparations. Thankfully, his roommate was able to get him the information he sought. Black and gray with hints of turquoise - considering the porcelain complexion and the unique yet pale shade of the individual's eyes, it made all too much sense. Black and gray would keep him blending in enough with the theme, and the turquoise would be just the pop of color one would expect from this particular person.

So, to counterbalance that, he decided to go with charcoal and plum, with minimal black accents. His own mask - a full face mask would be cream and black with hints of silver and the same plum. Though the smaller eye openings would limit his field of vision, when he had tried the mask on, it had cast his eyes in shadow and made it hard enough to discern their true shape that he felt it best suited to the plan at hand.

His suit was well tailored and looked like something perhaps out of a steam punk catalog. Though he did not adorn it with such baubles, the cut was similar and it flattered his long, lean form. His roommate approved - greatly. Were there more time, he would have let her distract him more so from his attempts at getting ready but time was of the essence. He had promised Ernesto that he would arrive before the doors were opened and he could not let his boss down.

He bid his roommate good evening and slipped out to the car that had been sent to retrieve him. His mask settled in place, his costume perfect, he was quite a dashing figure if he did say so himself. Once there, he knew that the guests would be dressed in all level of detailed costume. Some would be simple and some would be so far over the top they'd be laughing about it for weeks.

He was dropped off at the back terrace and made his way into the venue, going to the office Ernesto had told him to come to before they got underway.

"You look quite nice tonight. Those colors suit you." Ernesto comments.

"Thank you. A mutual friend was able to innocently discern that my dance partner would be in black, grey and turquoise. I thought this would compliment but be different enough to suit the situation." He explains.

"You have put a lot of thought into this. I hope you find him easily." Ernesto says with a smile.

"Me too." He says with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Well come on then to the grand ballroom and let's start getting those guests in here so we can see where your dance partner might be." Ernesto says with a chuckle, donning his mask and moving out of the office. Ernesto was in tails and top hat with a white mask obscuring only part of his face from view.

"You've done good in hiding your appearance, if that was indeed your intent. I like the plum colored gloves, they go nicely with the vest." Ernesto comments as they walk.

"Thank you Sir. It was my intent to mask my appearance so as not to be immediately known by my dance partner. He is the type that will appreciate the mystery and intrigue." He chuckles.

"How long have you known this young man?" Ernesto asks.

"Since High School. We went to school longer than that but I did not really get to know him until High School. Considering we are both in our sophomore years in college that's roughly six years now." He explains.

"What inspired you to arrange all this, if I might ask?"

"In school, I was always in the background. I was a watcher and seldom was I ever in the spotlight - at least not on my own. While he was someone who was in the spotlight even when it was not a good thing. Perhaps had I known myself better back then, I might have known him better. While I will start this off dancing in the shadows in a sense... at the same time, it is past time for me to stop dancing around truths, hiding them when it is convenient. It may change nothing or it may change everything. I have decided to take the chance and be it for a single dance or longer, I hope it will be worth it." His tone is quieter then, more like it would have been back in school.

"Good luck to you then." Ernesto says as they enter through the back doorways of the ballroom.

"Thank you, Sir." He says with a smile, hidden by the mask.

Soon the grand ballroom is filling with extravagantly costumed guests. His eyes scan the crowd. Ernesto and the three other people who arranged this gala event will be up here on the 'stage' area all night. At least he will be easier to find than his intended. It takes half of the night before he manages to lay eyes upon the distinctly masculine yet wholly unique attire that could be no one other than his intended dance partner.

His night has not been spent merely seeking out one particular individual. He has enjoyed dancing with random attendees and he has partaken of the food and drink offered, but he had kept his eye out for that unique fashion sense that could never be mimicked or duplicated. Thankfully he did manage to find the person before the night ended. He made his way closer just to be safe - to be certain.

A peal of familiar laughter and the flash of impossibly pale blue - gray - green eyes confirmed it for him. His eyes find Ernesto on the stage and a simple wave receives a nod in response and Ernesto moves to the band. Ernesto places the musical request as he approaches his intended dance partner. He bows formally, extending his hand, catching the young man off guard.

He tilts his head curiously to one side, narrowing his eyes to study the man asking to dance without words. The familiar beginnings of the Assassin's Tango start and through the silver and turquoise half mask, curiosity dawns in those impossible eyes. He inclines his head and slips his hand into the plum glove covered one and allows himself to be led.

It is a strong point and counterpoint routine. It is not the same way a man and woman would dance the tango, but it is still clearly a tango. They are nearly equal in height and though both are more thin and lithe, the one in charcoal and plum is a little more strongly built - to the outside viewers anyway. Indeed they could very well be two assassins dancing around each other.

He had known his intended would be able to match him, to follow the lead. Though at one point he does manage to take the lead for himself. That was a little bit of a surprise. The challenge issued, he only inclines his head to the man and with a smirk that is hidden by the full mask he wears, he accepts the challenge.

A circle forms around them, and the crowd seems entranced. Eyes that were truly an indescribable color that looked more like quicksilver in this lighting met eyes that looked like onyx in the shadows and held the gaze with an intensity that rivaled the intensity with which they danced. The crowd was enrapt.

They wondered who the men were. Turquoise and Plum... moved against each other with a familiarity and ease as if they had done this a thousand times before. They seemed to be battling for dominance and it was hard to tell if the tango was fueled by passion or something darker. But by the time the final notes rang in the air, Plum had control and had led Turquoise into a dip. Slowly, gracefully, with more poise and control than most around them would have mastered, he pulled Turquoise up from the final dip. Gloved fingertips slipped away, a formal bow was given and as the crowd converged, Plum was lost in the sea of bodies.

Turquoise was left breathless and in a haze of confusion and emotion that had been stirred by the dance. Who had that been? He craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse and only in fleeting, flickering glances did he think he saw the man who had dared to dance with him and depart without so much as a word. He regained his composure, smoothed his suit and stalked through the crowd with the singular purpose of finding that man.

Plum had retreated to one of the side gardens. He had miscalculated in his plans. He had felt far more than he intended to feel from that dance. The emotion twisted inside him and made it hard to breathe. He needed space, he needed air and most of all, he needed to find a way to ensure that the man in turquoise never realized who he was. Because he was certain that had there been no masks between them, no intrigue the dance never would have happened.

He might have kept his anonymity had Ernesto not decided to meddle. Ernesto had seen exactly where he had gone and he also saw the young man in turquoise searching the crowd. He made his way to the young man and pointed him to the correct set of doors that would lead him directly to the person he sought. Cautiously, Turquoise slipped through the doors, making sure they closed silently behind him.

Plum was there, leaning against the marble railing. It was not easy, but Turquoise slowed his steps to make them as quiet as they would be. The music could still be heard but it was quiet enough that if he was not careful, his footfalls would be heard. He wasn't sure why he was being so cautious - perhaps it was as though this were a dream and he was fearful that too loud a noise would return him to wakefulness and the dream would be over. He wanted to know the face of the man who danced with him before that happened - if possible.

Turquoise finally comes up next to Plum. He keeps a semi-respectful distance between them and leans against the marble railing after brushing it off. He turns to look at the other man's face, though the full mask obscures it. "Why did you run off?" Turquoise asks, his light voice musical but he keeps his volume low, to keep the moment intimate and keep the dream going a little longer.

Plum looks to him, not startled. He figured that of all people, the one he danced with would have managed to find him. He had always been like that. He just shakes his head, unable to trust himself to speak.

"Well, thank you for the dance. It was the most fun I've ever had at a dance before." Turquoise confesses.

Plum inclines his head as a you're welcome. Still saying nothing. He can see Turquoise's eyes narrow - things like this never sat well with him for long. He wasn't sure how long it would be able to continue on before the truth was found out but he wasn't going to do it himself. Despite all the confidence and bravado he'd had on the dance floor, it had left him the moment the song was over.

"Who are you?" Turquoise asks, his eyes searching the man before him for some sign of familiarity. For something that will spark knowledge or recollection. But here in the gardens, there's much less light and that makes it even more difficult. He doesn't like this game. He's never been the patient sort and long, elegant fingers deftly reach out, grasping hold of the black silk ties that keep the mask fastened in place.

One quick tug and the ties come undone and the mask slips. "Michael." the light voice gasps.

"Hello, Kurt." Mike responds.

For several moments, Kurt is rendered speechless as his mind attempts to wrap around the fact that it was Mike Chang of all people that had danced with him. He was so confused and he wasn't sure if he should be happy, hurt, scared or... what he should feel. None of this added up.

"Why?" Kurt asks, his voice soft but it's the one question he needs answered most.

"I work for Ernesto. I was hired to teach some dances to the main people that were involved in the event. I happened to see your name on the guest list. I decided to take a chance." Mike explains, though admittedly, not the whole of it.

"But... you're with Tina. I... I'm sorry Michael... I'm just trying to understand."

"I've always been a lot more flexible in my desires than I was allowed to show at school. Tina knows what I intended to do tonight. She was all for it. Even told me what colors you'd be wearing to make it easier for me to find you. I was always just in the background in school. I figured for once, for one moment, it would be alright to step into the spotlight - take the risk. Even if it was just one dance..." His words trail off. He's never been good at this part of things... outside of certain situations.

"Even if it was just one dance what?" Kurt inquires.

"It was worth it." Mike answers, his eyes locking onto Kurt's for the time it takes him to say those four words. He takes in Kurt's attire for the first time, he'd noticed it enough to know that it had to be Kurt but he hadn't really looked at it.

It must be a Kurt Hummel original... because no designer he knew of - not even in New York could have designed something to fit him that well and to combine those colors in such a way as to be tasteful and yet still wholly Kurt. He must have designed the mask too, because only Kurt could figure out a way to wear a Venetian mask without messing up his hair.

Kurt sets the mask he'd removed from Mike on the nearby bench. He just couldn't quite believe that Mike Chang was standing there in front of him admitting to having arranged this moment so he could dance with him. Though Kurt had so long and often dreamed of these things happening - he knew that the reality of it was more likely to never come to pass.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Kurt asks, his voice soft.

Mike chuckles... "You don't really want to know the answer to that question."

"I asked... please answer?" Kurt coaxes.

"If I have to be completely honest... I think I've been fascinated by you since you pushed me off the swings for kicking up dirt that happened to get on you." He admits, his voice so quiet that had Kurt not been standing close, he might not have heard it.

"But we were in... first grade when that happened."

"There was something about you even then. I was kind of annoyed but I was more curious. You were a boy but... you were pretty like a girl... it was odd. And the more time passed, the more confident you became, the more you stood out and the more you intrigued me. It took me a while to figure out what that meant. You can thank Tina for clarifying it for me. I suppose it's fitting I ended up dating her. She's just as heteroflexible as I am." Mike laughs.

"Why am I not surprised by that information?" Kurt asks with a light chuckle.

"Because it's Tina." Mike says with a shrug.

"That has to be it. She's always been... Tina." Kurt laughs. The sound is musical and like so many other things, only serves to draw Mike in more.

Kurt moves a little closer - still leaning against the railing, but now it's his back against it. "I meant what I said, that really was the most fun I've ever had at a dance." He confesses.

Mike smiles and it lights up his dark, chocolaty brown eyes. "I'm glad."

"I really had no idea it was you. You did well, crafting your illusion. I didn't realize you knew my weaknesses so well." Kurt muses.

"You forget how long I've been watching everyone from the background. I didn't even get near the spotlight till senior year. We've gone to school with each other since the first grade, well technically since morning and afternoon kindergarten were brought together before kindergarten graduation but... I've had a long time to learn. You're not the only person in the world that likes romance. But I saw you Kurt. I never understood why you let yourself be seen as someone that couldn't dance. You let Mr. Schue put you in booty camp but I know you can move. Maybe I should have said something but I didn't figure it was my place." Mike rambles.

"It was easier to let them think that I wasn't flawless. I always wondered why you never ratted me out. I thought for certain that once we crossed paths in dance class that it would be over. But you never said a word. Besides, can you imagine how much more I would have had to endure if the dumb jock squad found out?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Mike says with a shrug. Azimio and Karofsky probably would have made high school even harder for Kurt to endure. It would have just been one more excuse to torment him..

"So it would seem." Kurt chuckles.

The quiet stretches before them, but it isn't awkward. The music still flitted out to them and it was soft enough to almost extend the dreamlike quality of this moment. Both of them were thinking of what had been, what was and what might be. It was hard not to. They'd both felt the chemistry during that Tango. It was hard to deny it.

"So... was that all you wanted - just one dance?" Kurt inquires, looking amused. He removes his own mask, slipping the carefully crafted work of art that was held by fishing line of all things to loop over his ears and spare his hair, and sat it down next to Mike's.

Mike shrugs. "It was all I let myself hope for." He admits quietly.

Kurt ponders the impact of those words. Mike may not be verbose, but no matter how succinctly he spoke, between those few scant words and his tone and body language, Mike revealed a lot more than most people realized. He was oddly expressive. "You think so little of yourself..." Kurt says with a musical almost sigh.

"What?"

"What other conclusion can I draw? You only let yourself hope for one dance. Don't you think yourself worthy of more?" Kurt inquires, his gaze intense enough to catch Mike off guard.

Mike was left blinking at Kurt for several heartbeats just then... What could he possibly mean by that? Kurt can't help but smirk at Mike's confusion. It was adorable really. But then, considering their interactions so far this evening he could understand why Mike was a little lost.

"If you could have something more than just the dance... what would you want?" Kurt asks.

Mike ponders the question, seriously. His warm brown eyes go thoughtful. He would not rush this... if this was going to become anything... it would need time to grow but... If he could have something more than one dance? His eyes focus on Kurt's, which now seem a dusty shade of turquoise in the strange dark light of the garden. In another heartbeat his choice is made.

Every movement is precise, controlled and graceful. With an economy of movement that shouldn't be as fluid as he makes it, Mike closes the distance between them. One gloved hand reaches out, cupping Kurt's flawless cheek, the plum color stark against the creamy complexion. He draws Kurt in and presses his lips to Kurt's, a firm kiss, not chaste but not fiery... Still it does carry a spark with it - a hint of the fire that lay hidden beneath Mike's placid exterior.

Kurt's eyes drift closed as their lips meet. The kiss surprises him. He never imagined there would be so much barely controlled passion and fire in Mike. When the kiss finally breaks, Kurt's a little breathless, his knees a little weak. Absently, his tongue slips against his lips, taking in the taste of Mike left behind... Vanilla and a hint of mint... strange but good.

"That's a start..." Kurt says softly, his tone breathy.

"Oh?" Mike inquires, brow arched.

"Yes... just a start." Kurt says with an almost playful smirk now dancing across his lips.

"I take it then that you want more than just a start?" Mike inquires, playing the game.

"Oh, yes... I do think that I'll have it all...Or nothing." Kurt says with a spark in his eyes and a challenge now in his stance. Their tango begins again... but this time the rules have changed and it seems both intend to play for keeps.

~End~


End file.
